Have and Have Not
by Jeggetts
Summary: Louise only wanted to prove she was capable of magic while Elsa was forced to hide the fact that she was the sole magic human in her country. Neither of them could fathom ever having the other's problems. Until springtime in Halkgenia came for a Zero that is.
1. The Summoning Spell

**idea I had floating around my head. Let me know what you think. Always a bit curious as to why no one tried this crossover yet.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

Louise de la Vallière slowly opened her eyes, her mind still clouded by sleep slowing the process considerably. Of course that wasn't the only hinderment to the process either.

Today was the familiar summoning ritual. Today mages like her would summon their lifelong companion. To prove once and for all they were truly a whimpered and closed her eyes, clutching a pillow in worry. Her trepidation was getting the best of her and she refused to move. If she failed today there was no hope. She would be expelled.

Eventually she did get out of bed. She took off her nightgown and proceeded to put on her school uniform. She started with the stocking pulling them up her legs. She then put on her black and white blouse buttoning it up until it was tight enough. After donning a skirt and her cloak that was customary of all mages she made to grab her wand but stopped.

She closed her hand reaching for it pulling it back with uncertainty. Then she clasped her hands, bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Oh holy founder Brimir, Please, please, _please._ Let me summon something beautiful and magnificent. Something to prove to everyone that I am capable of being a mage." She prayed.

Before she left she caught sight of something. Unopened letters. Coming closer she realized who it was from. It was from her big sis Cattleya. In an insant she felt guilt settle like ice in her stomach. She had sent quite a few and Louise had never even bothered to open them let alone read them. Cattleya deserved better than that. She had just been so caught up for the upcoming ritual that she had forgotten. They had always been full of nothing but kind words. Her sister had always been there for that and for an occosanial snuggle when things just got too much for her when she was younger.

She felt determination swell inside her, her purpose clear.

 _I_ will _summon something Cattleya. I will prove that you were right to have faith in me._

Yet despite all her self determination she left without opening the letters. If she failed, she didn't want to have knowledge of how many of her sister's kind words had been for naught.

* * *

In another world, a woman was churning in her sleep, her memories assaulting her dreams.

 _Anna? Anna! Wake up!_

Elsa opened her eyes quickly, her heart racing. It lasted for only a second before she began chanting inside her head. Already she could feel the pull of her magic as it raced along her arm using her turbulence as fuel as it lashed out along her hands and threatened to break completely free. Already there was ice around her, but she forced herself to begin chanting.

 _Conceal , don't feel, conceal don't feel , conceal don't feel …_

She repeated them until her heart slowed down and her senses returned to her. Her leash that was her control was in full force and her powers, no matter how much they wanted out, were called back into submission. It returned to its natural state, well as natural as it could be, as a constant weight on her being.

Elsa opened her eyes. They were of ice as she methodically and efficiently got out of bed. She took a spare glance back at her bed and turned back. The ice that had formed was not at all great, and would melt quickly enough. Though it would still be a pain to clean up the water that would pool soon after…

She would get to that when it arose. She walked to her dresser she got out her attire for the day.

All of her life in this room? Well even her parents knew that was impossible. She needed to eat, needed to exercise and do un-lady like things. but isolation could mean more than physically. Her emotional isolation was the lynchpin more than anything. She only had business relations with people, and people were mostly servants, the one's privy to her secret. They were personal friends of her parents and the only ones they trusted. Everyone else they told her could be more trouble, which is why the fired most of their previous castle staff.

They told her that people would fear her, judge her, think that she was a dangerous abnormality. What she was would get in the way of who she was meant to be: A queen.

The burned images of her sister refusing to wake up and her bleached strand of hair were more than enough proof. And more than once did ther thoughts drift to those who lost their jobs because of her…

She closed her eyes. _Conceal, don't feel._ She opened them.

As for Anna, her sister… it was for her own good. She doubted she would ever be forgiven by her sister. How could she? Elsa hadn't even forgiven herself.

With one more steeling breath she walked out of the one room she could feel true safety. For her and everyone else. At least she had grown past having to announce when she was opening the door to her servants…

* * *

Louise sat in the Alviss dining hall of the Tristain Magical Academy. She was alone, her half eaten breakfast consisting of an apple and a glass of water. She took another bite, her underlying worry making her a bit more aggressive with her food as she tore away a piece before swallowing, which she was beginning to feel was a bad idea. The apprehension today was the dominate force in her gut this morning not allowing much food to share its place. Try as she might she could not force herself to eat anymore or she feared she would throw up.

Her hands wrung themselves repeatedly. All around her students were busy chattering away wondering what familiar they would get. Some she heard were talking about her. She shifted uncomfortably.

As they talked a person entered the dining hall. One who did not audibly call for attention for it was unneeded. Her looks did that for her.

Kirche von Zerbst. She was a tanned skinned redheaded foreign exchange student from the country of Germania.

She made straight for Louise sitting all by her lonesome.

"Well good morning Louise." The harpy sing songed out, as she sauntered over.

"Good morning Kirche." She replied evenly, though the redhead could sense the venom just wanting to burst forth. She smirked. This was always a fun a morning activity.

"Are you ready for the summoning rite today?"

"Yes." Louise said. She was chanting a saying in her head. Something her mother told her. _Be as strong and unyielding as steel._

"I only wonder what your familiar will be. tell me, what magical element do you have an affinity for again? It keeps slipping my mind. It just seems like nothing really just sticks with you... oh wait, that's exactly the problem isn't it?"

 _Be as strong an unyielding as steel._

"Absolutely Zero has stuck with you hasn't it? A little Zero in everything. Zero magic, zero height, zero bust…" She said, leaning forward to emphasize said bust.

 _Be as strong an unyielding as steel._

"Really I bet you'd be lucky to summon a rock… and I think even it would be insulted."

 _Be as strong an unyielding as steel be as… oh damn this charade!_ She slammed her hands on the table causing the assorted tableware to rattle and stood on her seat as she yelled. "Just you wait von Zerbst! I will summon a familiar! I will summon something so grand it will put you and your damn oversized, bouncing, grotesque udders!"

Kirche placed a hand on her hip in dominance. "I'm sure you will dear Zero… and thanks for the compliments by the way." She said with a wink.

With that the redhead left the pinkette alone. She felt the barest of tears around her eyes. She opted to slam her head in her arms on the table to hide them.

* * *

Elsa never really ate all that much food in hey years in the castle. Her meals were quite lacking, at least to the servants who prepared them. It suited her just fine. Combined with her getting up early, it practically guaranteed she wouldn't run into her sister. She knew she wasn't a morning person.

Elsa stalked the halls of Arendell castle. She was heading to a home away from home: The study. Out of all the rooms she found this one to be the most enjoyable, if only it held the only source of entertainment she could bring with her to her sanctuary. She traveled her gloved hand across a line of books, stopping until she came upon the one she wanted.

Pulling it out it was revealed to be a architecture book. All things considered it was an odd subject for one of royalty to be interested in, yet it appealed to the princess.

She pulled out a few more, they being on the subject of geometry, stuffing them under her arm. Then she heard the sound of a particular set of footsteps approaching her. Over the years she had learned just who those belonged to. The one she dreaded. She seemed o have gotten up a bit earlier than usual.

"Hey Elsa." Was the unbelievably cheery tone of her sister. She could already see the bright smile on her face without even looking at her. It sent some shivers up her spine but she held her composure.

She turned to face her. "Hello Anna." She replied with nothing but formality.

Anna's eyes, much like her smile, where bright and optimistic. Her body language on the other hand was uncertain. Her hands were behind her back and she shifted on her feet.

"So… watcha reading?"

"A book on architecture and geometry." She replied simply eyeing he exit.

Anna's face briefly contorted in annoyance "Again really? Oh, I mean how interesting!"

"Yes well, I would like to read these types of books in peace." She replied. Anna's face slightly reddened when she realized her mistake. Elsa turned to leave, but Anna was having none of it.

"Wait before you go, I wanted to talk to you about something." She rushed forward blocking Elsa's route and continued to do so each time she tried to move past her.

"Your coronation is coming up Elsa. You are going to be queen soon. Your entire life is going to get so busy from then on out I think that maybe we could have a little I just thought that maybe we could have a before coronation party!"

Elsa stopped moving when heard the idea, though her hearbeat was contining to beat faster, and her hands started sweating in the gloves. She held her composure."…what."

"Yeah! Just the two of us! No other people, no servants, just us sisters!" She explained rapidly, bouncing a little as she did. "I mean think about it, being queen is a big responsibility. It's all about growing up, and taking responsibility. So maybe we can have a grand send off to being irresponsible!"

 _Anna… Anna wake up!_ Her breath threatened to hitch, she could feel the wight starting to expand outward, but she maintained her composure, "Anna…no."

In an instant Anna's bright face darkened, her posture becoming subdued. "Why Elsa? Why don't you-" She tried, but Elsa quickly cut her off,

"Anna please... I am not interested in your party." She said. The look of hurt on her face as she uttered those words made Elsa whip her head around as fast as she could and walk away, leaving her sister alone. She couldn't stand to see that look on her face.

She felt her control slipping she had to get out of there. She could handle being around everyone else… except for her.

 _It's for her own good._ She told herself. No matter how many times she tried it had to be done.

Anna was nothing if not determined. All these years later, after all the brush offs, all the excuses, all the neglect, all the conversations that repeated themselves word for word ad nauseam at this point, Anna persisted in trying to strike up conversation with Elsa.

The question that drove her nearly mad was why? By all accounts she should have given up long ago but she seemed to shrug off every failure as though it were nothing, though her attempts were getting shorter with each one.

Why? Elsa couldn't comprehend in the slightest.

Who could ever want to know someone as her?

* * *

It was time. The moment she had been dreading since her eyes first opened was upon her. Professor Colbert called all the second year students out to just outside the academy, along with the academy nurses who would be there in case a familiar got hurt during the ritual. The students were gathered nearby, just beside the Academy's gate. They were nearly ready to move out, not one noticing and likely not caring, that Louise was absent.

She was behind a wall watching them gather.

She tried, oh founder above she tried to remember her mother's saying.

 _Be as strong an unyielding as steel._

She tried. She tried to make her face the epitome of steel.. but she couldn't. There was a redness forming around her eyes, her breathing increased. She collapsed to the ground, her legs buckling beneath her as the fear got the better of her. Her hands were sweaty, her breathing coming in short shallow breaths.

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps came through to her, increasing in volume and pace until the stopped right next to her. "Are you all right milady?" A voice called out to her. It was soft and comforting, yet tinged with audible worry.

Turning towards the source she found a raven haired maid with blue eyes. Her face was etched in concern as she stared down at the pink haired noble.

"Are you in need of any assistance? Shall I call a teacher?" She asked.

Louise shook her head and standing up to stop embarrassing herself. "I am fine. I was just a little light headed, that is all."

The maid wasn't sure. About her claims and reaching to help her, for as a magic less commoner it might be seen as an insult.

"You may help me up though" Louise said, sensing the maid's unease."Quickly taking heed the maid grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled the girl up.

"What is your name?"

"Siesta milady." The maid replied, her nervousness starting to become apparent to Louise. Even though she was a full head taller than her, Siesta was in the presence of a noble. Louise didn't even have the muscles she felt in the maid as she lifted her but the authority she radiated as she puffed out her chest was enough to make the maid gulp.

"Right… well thank you." She said. Her schoolmates were almost gone so she quickly took off. She knew there was no avoiding this.

The maid watched her go with a feeling of relief wash over her.

* * *

Elsa closed the door behind her as she reentered her room, letting the feeling of safety flow over her in bliss. She looked to her bed and found that the ice had melted but there was indeed a large puddle of water around it. She shook her head. She had gotten far better about that since she was younger, but even infrequent episodes like this were unacceptable. Imperfect.

Poor Gertrude always worked slavishly to make sure her room was as free as it could be from any lingering water damage, constantly wiping up her messes, tossing out furniture that got too soaked, making sure no mold started growing, and yet Elsa always made her job more difficult at the worst of times.

She breathed. _Conceal don't feel_. And exhaled. Everyone was safe now.

She walked over to a chair and, although it was unbecoming of a princess soon to be queen, simply plopped down, and letting the events of the encounter cascade of her. Not literally though, she stopped things from going that far.

This room had been nothing but safety for a majority of her life. She knew with her becoming queen soon she would have to leave it more often but she felt, as flawed as she was, she was ready.

In three weeks she would be queen of the kingdom. All her lessons, all her self control, everything… for this moment.

Yet in the recess of her mind, she felt doubt. She had been isolated from everyone for nearly thirteen years. The people had never even laid eyes on their to be queen, only having a reagent to run things until she became of age. Her parents must have commanded an enormous amount of respect if people still wanted her to lead them.

If anything, the reagent that was in her place until she became of age had more of a rapport with the people. it felt like she was taking away leadership from someone who had been doing a fine job as far as she could tell from what the servants have told her. The kingdom was still running and the people seemed happy. What if she just made things worse? Her parents and tutors had taught her best they could in leading a country, but was that really a good substitute for actual experience?

She shook her head. Whatever the risk, the reward for her was still too tempting to dismiss. It was most likely that would be when Anna would give up trying to reconnect with her. She knew her determination couldn't last forever. She just had to wait until the coronation, when even Anna would give up. If Elsa didn't want to spend time with her with all this free time on her hands, why would she when she had the weight of leading a kingdom on her shoulders? She just had to wait, and Anna would leave her alone forever. She would be out of danger forever. She just had to wait. Despite her doubts she had resigned herself to this long ago.

After all, Anna's attempts were decreasing in length with each one so it was already doing some good.

For now she opened a book and began to read.

* * *

Louise watched as her rival Zerbst performed the rite. In the lightshow that followed she received a fire red salamander with actual fire at the tip of its tail. After her, the blue haired friend Tabitha went next. Reciting the incantation and after the blinding flash she received a glorious blue dragon.

That was it. The last. Now it was her turn.

She was called up.

"Don't kill yourself Zero. or any of us for that matter." Kirche said with jest. Though as she did, the gathered crowd took a very noticeable step back, Kirche giggling as they did. The gathered Academy water mages that served as healers in any chase their animal was injured were standing at attention as well.

Grinding her teeth but beside the audible enamel degradation she was silent.

She stepped up the summoning area, in the shape of a pentagram representing the five elements of magic. She began motioning with her wand while beginning the chant in a desperate but powerful tone.

* * *

Elsa was reading her book when suddenly she sat bolt upright. She began quickly scanning the room. She swore she heard someone talking as if they were right next to her, but that should have been impossible. Her room was modified over the years to, while not be completely soundproof, at least reduce a good portion of it to keep her powers secret in the instances they got out of control.

 _I beg you… my servant that lives somewhere in the universe…_

Elsa gasped, thin lines of ice forming on the ground as she did due, to her moment of surprise. There it was again!

* * *

The magic that had been gathering at the young Valliere's wand reached its climax, springing forth into the circle… and promptly exploded with a thunderous outburst.

No… NO... _NO!_

She refused. She refused to let everything go out with a damn whimper! She began chanting again. After another bout of magical display and received the same result. And even though her failures continued to mount with each attempt she refused to give in even with the jeers of her classmates which she drowned out.

Until finally it paid off.

* * *

Elsa was having trouble standing; the voice in her head was becoming clearer and clearer. It sounded desperate, pleading, wanting a response.

Elsa wished she could pinpoint where exactly it was coming from, but the amount of turns she had taken it was distressingly obvious it really was inside her own head!

And then she was startled by the most bizarre sight she had ever come across.

A giant green floating oval had appeared in her room. She didn't mover, her breath was becoming labored. Despite the oddity of this situation she still chanted away in her head.

 _Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel._ There was still ice forming around her but it was slowing and would soon stop if she kept it up.

She began multitasking, examining the circle while she still kept her mental chant. It didn't appear to be doing anything besides adding a green glow to her room and it seemed so… peaceful, inviting even. Just as suddenly as it appeared, Elsa found that she was staring into it without chanting, her entire body having a encompassing serenity she had never felt before.

The weight of her magic was gone… her worries were gone… she felt so… _good._

 _I beg of you! My servant! Come to me!_ The voice reverberating inside her head was crystal clear now. It sounded female. Desperate.

She blinked. Then she looked at what she was doing, noticing that the oval was getting closer by her own volition. Even more troubling was that she was still heading towards it without it. Two instincts were warring in her head. One to start blasting the green menace or to keep them subdued. She continued moving foward depite her efforts not to.

She had no choice.

"Gerda!? Gerda Help!' She yelled as she unleashed her powers into the oval.

* * *

There it was… the summoning portal, its green magnificent radiance giving the young pinkette a sense of hope so powerful she threatened to choke on it. She felt herself connected to it, her own being attached to it. Her own magic! She had finally done it! Whatever came forth would be hers!

And then hell came forth… and it was frozen over.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind followed soon by biting snow burst from the oval quickly crossing the distance and hitting the gathered students and their familiars with the unforgiving cold. The snow was blinding at this speed and the snow was so biting that Louise was sure she was going to get frostbite in the beginning of spring.

She was so close… she felt actual magic for the first time in forever… and founder damn this entire continent if she was going to let it be blasted away!

She began trudging forward, her cloak having been blown off her back, her stockings not covering her legs entirely as her upper thighs had some soreness to them already… but she pushed forward, the magic in the tip of her wand glowing brighter.

Throughout it all she still chanted, her voice matching the storm in power. "I BEG OF YOU! MY SERVANT THT LIES SOMEWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE! ANSWER MY CALL!"

She was at the epicenter now, her wand being a beacon in the constant storm. She pressed forward, and in her desperation she stabbed the wand forward, hoping to overpower the resistance. And then it happened.

* * *

Elsa, despite the terror in the situation was paradoxically also in the most bliss she had even been in, even managing to rival the similar, but with hindsight now inferior, feeling of the oval. She felt liberated in way that… well, unleashing one's powers into a suddenly existing green oval could manage. The constant weight of her magic was no longer a ball around her neck but a mighty war hammer that she was swinging with all her might.

Alas, it also appeared to be not doing anything. No matter how much of her powers and ice she had put into it, the oval swallowed them up, unheeding of her wishes to not enter it.

"Gerda where you!?" She yelled.

She attempted to form ice around her feet to stop her… which was the precisely wrong move to make. For as she did the momentum made her trip over her creation and fall headfirst into the oval. As soon as she made contact there was a sudden burst of energy.

Elsa felt pain erupt from her head cascading all over her body. All she could make out before darkness overcame her was the sensation of falling… and another voice going past her, screaming as loud as she was.

Gerda opened the door in a panic, just two seconds too late to have the green oval a part of her memory.

* * *

Professor Jean Colbert could barely make out what was going on, and that wasn't even taking into account his fogged over glasses.

He was only aware that a snowstorm seemed to emanate from the summoning portal that Miss Vallière had created.

And then suddenly it was over. He could barely make out a sudden green flash from where Miss Vallière had wandered to and like clogging a bleeding wound the assaulting snowstorm was ebbed in an instant.

As soon it was over he had to take off his glasses and wipe them down, and even in his impared vision states he could tell the gathered students were still alive and thankfully uninjured for the most part.

Their faces were red form the cold, most of them were shivering. The familiars were also subdued from the cold for which he was thankful. The last thing they needed was loose animals. The dragon Miss Tabitha had summoned looked unfazed however. In fact it had used its wings to cover at least some of the students. If anything the beast's bright green eyes were alight with amusement.

As he finished wiping he suddenly remembered: What had happened to Miss Vallière?

She was lying face up in the snow. In an instant he ran forward. He quickly approached the down girl and knelt by her form. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed her breathing was normal. No arms or legs were out of place or bent, but she might have suffered a concussion or other internal injuries. He quickly called for the gathered healers to help him.

* * *

The first thing Elsa felt as she woke was not pain, although it was still there. No, she felt something that, although she had dreamed of her entire life experiencing. Something which was such a constant worry and a dangerous burden how could she not?

She felt so… light. Like she had never felt before. Then again maybe she had just exhausted herself of her immediate energy. She opened her eyes… and once again was thrown for a loop.

She was laying face up in wrapped up in blankets, but she didn't recognize the room she was in. It wasn't her, that was for sure because there were far too many beds and not nearly enough of own personal furniture made that abundantly obvious. Tha and the arcticture of the room was far different from Arendell castle. It's masonry looked a bit sleeker and the bricks were of a completely different shade.

She continued looking around, hoping to find something and as did she realized something that made her panic. She felt the cloth of the blanket touching her bare hands. She wasn't wearing gloves!

 _Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel_ She chanted internally. Perhaps her room was simply iced over too much and she brought here. It was certainly a plausible thought. The first days after the incident with Anna were noteworthy for the fact that she occasionally iced herself in her room. But that didn't explain why the masonry of the room was completely and utterly different to the rest of the castle.

Then the door opened and in strode a man whom she had never met before, and sent a bolt of fear coursing through her. He was wearing a strange assortment of robes looking like a nobleman, though it was lacking Arendell's snowflake symbol anywhere on it. The man himself had a bald head and glasses and was carrying a staff.

Her whole body froze as she felt a bolt of fear shoot through her body. She tried so desperately to not lose control. As depleted as she felt, skin contact was still completely out of the question.

 _Conceal don't feel._ She still chanted away internally, almost automatically her fear riddle insticns screaming at her to get some gloves for now she had to play along and find out what was going on here.

"Ah Miss Vallière, words cannot express how relived I am to see you are awake. I was assured it was not serious, but until you woke up I took that with a grain of salt. How are you feeling?"

She blinked onc cofusion. What? What was this man talking to her? She wasn't 'Miss Vallière'. She looked at him with a bewildred expression.

"Miss Valliere? Are you sure everything is all right?" He asked.

The man seemed pretty sure she was Miss valliere, whoever that was.

"Can I get a mirror?" She spoke for the first time, and already she felt the difference in her voice. It was softer, though it still had a natural bite to it, not sounding fully developed. The foreign internal and external vibrations unnerved her.

The man though a bit confused at the request he obliged fetching one on a nearby table. He held it out, but Elsa was reluctant to grab it. Despite the oddity of this situation, she refused to take the chance.

"Could you set it down please?" The man once again complied, but his confusion mounted as he did.

She had long free pink hair and matching eyes, soft white skin though it was slightly darker than hers. The facial strucure of it seemed off as well, not like anything she had seen, it seemed like a forigners. It finally clicked in her brain, but it was questionable if it was a good thing.

"Oh" She drawled out, her internal thought process officially would no longer be working for the next minute or so.

And in the kingdom of Arendell a certain mage to be queen had yet to wake up. As well as the failure of a mage that was in her body.

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated, review away.**


	2. Elsa's Adjustments

**Just to address a guest review: I think I have a solution for Louise and Elsa interacting. You won't see it this chapter but trust me, I have something planned…**

 **Onto chapter 2!**

* * *

Elsa considered herself many things some good and plenty bad, but if there was one thing she could be thankful for her magic providing her with something, other than pain and inconvenience, it was her self control. As her brain started to function from the initial overload of this scenario she was already trying to reign in her internal raging thoughts and keep her composure. Having being taught that it was a matter of life and death did wonders to help her.

Oh her mind was definitely trying to linger on the very obvious and present issues such as 'Why and how did this happen? What happened to the girl I stole the body from? What country am I in? Is this permanent? Who the heck has pink hair as a natural hair color?' Oh yes those questions and more threatened to snap her composure over their collective knee with her screaming and thrashing being the snap.

But Elsa had the majority of her life to prepare her for this. It was a matter of life and death to keep her emotions under control after all. The response was so instinctual that it was the first thing to return to her even before her blinking. She realized she hadn't blinked in a while and her eyes starting hurting.

 _Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel._ The motto was repeating ad nausem in her head. No matter how hard they wanted to or how strange this situation was, her emotions would not get the best of her today… well technically they did already did but no more today.

She took a breath, trying to accept the situation fully in all its absurdity and horror. A princess to be queen had to stay calm under the worst of circumstances and she knew this definitely counted as one. A queen with icy death at her fingertips that went quadrupled. She needed to stay calm.

With another big breath she pushed aside her emotions completely and focused on what needed to be done.

The immediate thing she needed to focus on was her story. What could she say? That she was really princess Elsa of Arendelle, trapped in a body that wasn't hers? Even with magic being involved she doubted anyone would believe it. She had to force herself not to dwell on it at the moment herself as well or it would overwhelm her. The last thing she needed was people thinking she was insane and potentially locking her up. She didn't have a full plan yet, but she knew that happening t her would be a hindrance to whatever she could come up with. So for now it was paramount to avoid that at all costs.

She closed her eyes and with a final deep steadying breath and another large bout in internal chanting she set the mirror down.

The man, who had been standing there the entire time, watched the prolonged and silent display in front of him unaware of her thought process. Only now as his eyes were scanning her did she realize how strange she made herself seem. She really hoped she could minimize that.

"Miss Vallière… are you sure you are… all together?" he asked.

Ah yes Miss Vallière, the girl she had replaced. A part of her was worried that she had killed the girl when she took over her body, but then again maybe she ended up as Elsa did, trapped in a another body. She did recall hearing someone else screaming as she fell through… whatever that green oval was. She could only hope so at this point and time.

"Yes. I am." She replied simply. From the look she received he didn't buy it, or at least it wasn't the answer he was expecting. This was without a doubt going to be the biggest challenge for her to appear normal. She had no idea how this Miss Vallière person acted, talked, her motivations or goals or anything else regarding her general personality.

And it showed. The glasses wearing man once again stared at her in a calculating way "… hm. Well at least you appear to be in optimal health, despite the rather extraordinary conditions of your summoning spell."

Summoning spell… then there _was_ magic involved in this… but wait… that would mean this girl… she was magical as well! Oh no… The sudden feeling of being gloveless was multiplied tenfold, her bare hands in the presence of another causing them to clench tightly. She clamped down on them best she could, but with each new revelation she was beginning to wonder how long she could keep it up.

 _Stay calm, stay calm, conceal, don't feel._ Regardless of how she did feel the man continued.

"However it is my sad duty to report that you have failed the Springtime Summoning rite. You may have summoned a snowstorm but beyond that as far as we can tell there were no animals along with it. You know what the rules state I'm afraid."The man explained. Well Elsa didn't, so yay for another problem.

When she lacked the reaction he was expecting he spoke. "This… truly does not bother you?" He asked, his face holding a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"Hm? Oh, yes it truly is a shame." She said putting as much effort into looking genuinely sorrowful as she could.

It must have been underwhelming because his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes… I know how much this meant to you." He said slowly, his eyes drilling right into her. He didn't say anything for a few moments instead continuing to stare at her with enough intensity that she thought he could sense t was different person in the room with him.

"Miss Vallière, I am beginning to suspect there is still something wrong with you. I understand that the Summoning right was your last chance. Everyone in the school knows of your history of failed magic. And I know how much was depending on this for you. Everyone does… except you apparently." He finished, suspicious. He definitely knew there was something wrong with this picture. Oh blast it all, what should she do now? She was cornered. She still knew telling him the truth would not be conductive, but that didn't change the fact she knew nothing about where she was… unless. Hm maybe.

What other option was there? She was absolutely floundering in the dark as it was and frankly it's either this or being insane. She had to do it. "I…I must confess… I seem to have forgotten some things. I mean I can't even remember your face, the classes I had, the… rite of just performed… nothing."

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I don't remember anything."

He was silent for the longest time, his spectacled eyes hardening. Then they softened and concern was evident in them. He walked closer to Elsa, the girl becoming tense as he did. A slight flicker of his eyes told her he noticed.

"If I may, I have some experience with head injuries, I would like to examine you myself, to double check and make sure there is nothing we missed." He asked holding up a hand.

"Will it require physical contact?" She asked eyeing the hand as if it were a red hot fireplace poker.

"No, I will place my hand above your head, no need to aggravate any injures that might be present." He said. Good. Still, it was too close for her personal comfort but she just had to bear with it.

 _Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel…_ She internally chanted.

He began chanting something of his own. It was a bit hard to make out but it sounded slightly melodious. His hand hovered just above her forehead. He hands dug into the bed, both in effort to put as much distance as possible between them and out of fear. Suddenly before her very eyes water seemed to rise out of some nearby jugs. The man waved his staff over them and as he did the water seemed to follow it. It followed its master to her head and it eventually coalesced around her head. The water was cool to the touch and she could hardly feel the pressure as it weaved through her hair and held against her head. Although the spectacle itself was beyond normal what caught her attention the most was the man himself. This man was magical? Another human magic user?

The only other magic users she knew of were those strange creatures she had seen when she was little, when they altered Anna's memories of their childhood. Elsa had always been told that if people found out about her powers they might shun her and fear her and Elsa had more than enough reason to believe that.

But now here was another one right in front of her! Just how far away from home was she? Before she could linger on it too long the man spoke.

"How much do you remember? What are the four branches of magic and who founded them?" he asked.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. Though the branches of magic was mind boggling in of itself.

"Do you know who your classmates are? Who you typically find yourself talking to?"

"No."

'Do you know who your family is? Do you know who Karin is? Her runic name, or the importance of the role she has played?"

"No." At that his eyes widened, as if that should have been foolproof. The reality of the situation had finally sunk in it seem for him it seemed.

"This is an extensive case of amnesia. Usually older memories are preserved and intact, but if you cannot even remember your family…Though I must admit, a sudden bout of Haphephobia is unheard of at least from my experience." He said her rigid body not unnoticed in the slightest.

"You seem to know quite a bit about this subject. Was healing wounds your responsibility?" She observed. It was part genuine curiosity and part to focus on something other than hand above her head.

The man seemed to flinch slightly at the words. "No well… no, but I was not always a teacher Miss Vallière. I would prefer to leave it at that." Elsa didn't press further.

Suddenly with a flick of his staff the water he had commanded retreated back into the jugs, leaving only the faintest moisture on her head and in her hair.

"Well I cannot detect any area where your head suffered any injury whatsoever, no cuts, bruises, no dented or fractured skull, anything." He said his arms crossed. He was silent as he regarded the the girl, a brief guilty look flashed on his face before he continued. "But your lack of memory regarding common and personal knowledge is undeniable." He finished. His gaze drifted downward slightly.

He seemed to hold a guilty look on his face. He was silent for a few moments before he looked back up and sighed. "Well there's not much we can do but hope to reintroduce you to your life little by little. I am Professor Jean Colbert. This is the Tristain Academy of magic. Today You performed the Springtime summoning rite. Today mages like yourself were to summon a familiar, an animal to be their lifelong companion."

Academy… of magic? Academy. Of. MAGIC!? Every single person here had abilities like her own? Well maybe not like her own exactly but still, every person here was capable of just making those green oval things whenever they pleased?

All her life she lived with the fact that she was the only human magic user, those strange creatures she saw when she was a child being the only other ones capable of it. But an ACADEMY!? That implied that magic was actually so commonplace that it was an actual school course!

Where was she? How far away from home was she?

She clamped down on her racing thought and continued the internal motto. Keep it together… The man continued.

"When you performed the spell, you actually managed to produce the summoning portal, but there was no animal. Just a snowstorm. A rather powerful one at that." She flinched at the news but he didn't seem to notice.

"You must have marched towards the portal and when it collapsed that is the most likely reason that you cannot remember anything. I hold some responsibility for what has happened. I should have stopped you from doing so. Considering well…"

Elsa didn't know what to say to that. A part of her wanted to comfort him, but she held her tongue.

He shook his head. "It is shame. You were so close to succeeding this time."

'This time? You make it sound l was a failure in magic."

"Because you were. Your spells… they do not form correctly. Every time you try to use magic you seem to cause an explosion." Elsa's ears latched upon that one word.

Explosions…

"Explosions…" She said softly. Colbert's eyes widened in realization of what he had just said to an amnesiac but before he could respond the girl in front of him well… exploded.

"EXPLOSIONS?!" She screamed. She looked at her hands her eyes were wide as saucers as she realized she had loaded cannons the entire time with the man well within the blast radius. The man approached her but she was having none of it.

"No! Get away from me!" She screamed. She leapt out of bed but her legs were wobbly and she nearly toppled over. She scrambled over to the corner bed finally coming down to the floor. He breathing was rapid and her mind was full of horrific thoughts. She grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her hand as tight as she could and huddled in the corner. She was eyeing the man as if he was a dangerous person but in reality it was the other way around. She didn't want to blow him up, why wouldn't he just stay away!?

 _Explosions! Explosions! Oh this was horrible! One wrong gesture of her hands and that person would be no more! She could bring down this entire castle! Why was that man approaching her!? Please just stay away!_ Her mind was out of control, horrible images of mangles bodies and destroyed buildings… all because of her…

"Miss Vallière, relax!" The man shouted for the first time since meeting him. Although her eyes were focused on him only some words were getting through to her.

"We are in no danger. Mages require a wand to cast spells Miss Valliere. If you do not wish to cast any more spells then do not pick up a wand or staff or anything than can be used a foci. Please. Take some deep breaths and relax."

She still eyed him with terror, her breathing rapid and shallow and she was not showing any signs of slowing or her moving from that spot. He eyes were glazed and unfocused filled with their own horrible ideas of what she might cause.

"MISS VALLIERE!" Colbert shouted, the sheer volume and command it held finally getting through to the hyperventilating pinkette.

"I understand learning of your life is going to be a challenge, but is huddling in a corner going to help? You may not remember it, but you were a student of action, never bowing to what others thought of you or the amount of failures you suffered or any other setbacks. I understand this is a predicament but you need to face this. Please take my word: We are in no danger. I would not dare tell such a cruel lie. Please just calm down."

Elsa was still shaking and hyperventilating but his words shifted something inside her, and she realized just how far she had slipped. Losing control like that… She felt shame starting to form. That was stupid. She could have killed him _Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel._ The motto had returned, already her instincts were starting to return. It was repeating over and over and her breathing was coming under control. Eventually she looked at her hands. They were covered in wrapped bed sheets and made her look like the loon she was trying to avoid looking as.

Didn't she tell herself she was going to minimize appearing strange? Unwrapping her hands she stood up facing Colbert with a faint look of embarrassment on her face.

"I apologize for that outburst. But I do not wish to hurt anybody. Causing explosions at will sounds very dangerous."

He sighed. "I understand. I should have thought before I told you that, that was entirely my fault. Perhaps it would be best, if we let you rest for a bit before we divulge any more information upon you." He stated more than asked, although Elsa had no objections. She needed to collect her thoughts in full anyways. He offered to help her back to the bed when he noticed how uneasy it was but she held up her arms in a clear 'I got this' gesture. Her more stout stature made the trip slightly longer but she made it back to the bed without major incident. She laid down in the bad and looked at him questioningly.

"So what happens now?"

"I will send word to your family. They will pick you up at their earliest connivance… I am sorry. For everything. But maybe it's for the best. Spending time with your family might be a good way to bring back your memories. " He finished with a sigh.

As her turned to leave however there was one thing Elsa needed to get before she did anything. Even with a rational part telling her it was unnecessary. She still needed it. That deeply ingrained urge was simply too powerful.

"Sir Colbert… Before you do, would it be too much to ask for some gloves?"

'Gloves? No not at all, but what for?'"

"It… I… I would just like some." She said awkwardly avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Please."

Colbert didn't give any objections. "Very well. I will find you a pair. In the meantime, just try to get some rest."

"I will." With one final gaze back into the room Colbert stepped out, leaving Elsa all by herself.

It was a relief. Finally being by herself she could feel just how drained of energy her body was. Had she not been lying down she was sure she would have collapsed on the spot. She didn't realize just how tense she was with him being in the same room as her she was until he left, her muscles no longer in a tightened state. Regardless she tried thinking about her current situation in full.

What was she to do now? This summoning rite, well it didn't sound like a two way trip, though maybe she should ask about that. Although she was well aware that her attempted summoning was certainly different, she was a human after all, so either something went wrong with Vallière's spell casting again, but what caused it to try and summon a human?

And where was she? All this time a civilization with a magic academy? She had never heard anything, and neither have any of Arendell's associates have. If they had they had, well, Elsa was just one magic user and she had to h. But here it seemed to be commonplace, even warranting basing an education system around it. She just didn't think something like this could be known and be kept that well of a secret. Or at least no one trying to either blast the dangerous beings to kingdom come or, more worryingly, trying ally with them. With their abilities, any army would be scrambling to get into good graces with them.

So she must be on an undiscovered part of the world then… if it wasn't for the fact that she was in another body, the part of her that was excited at the prospect might be bigger than ant size at this moment.

Maybe it didn't really matter now. She was here and Vallière was… probably back home in her body. Along with her own magic. Oh. Oh dear.

Once that thought came to her Elsa put her face into her smaller than she was used to hands as she realized the full implications of this situation.

Ever since she almost killed her sister Elsa knew just how dangerous she and her magic was. How important it was to keep them hiden and under control. but now Vallière was in charge of that. And her magic was such that it don't require any control on her part. Even if she was the cause of the current predicament she wouldn't wish that on anybody.

Especially with others being hurt.

And Anna… Oh no… Her chest tightened and her stomach started knotting itself at the 'what ifs' she was thinking about. What if she lost control of her powers? What if Anna found out? What if she got hurt? What if…

She found herself breathing faster and lighter again. She closed her eyes and hugged herself, bringing her short legs up to her chest in despair.

She couldn't do anything about that. She couldn't control any of that anymore and had to put some trust in this Vallière girl. From the sound of things she was resilient and intelligent. She would stay calm. She would learn fast. She would.

That's what Elsa told herself and she refused to think differently. For staying sane she had no choice. She needed to believe it. Vallière would keep a level head.

* * *

 **How will Elsa stay in the Academy? Well I don't wish to spoil anything but I have watched A tale of Two Sisters and let's just say some inspiration struck…**

 **Next chapter we'll get to see how Louise reacts to her situation in Arendell. So what you guys think? Am I keeping Elsa in character? Constructive critics is always welcomed.**


	3. Louise's Adjustments

**Well, long time coming eh? Just been working on my Half Life and FOZ crossover and this story kind of fell to the wayside. But I think I've managed to map out the next couple of chapters in solid detail. So let's see how Louise reacts in Arendelle.**

* * *

A wolf… that was the creature she wanted… Even in her state before she blacked out Louise was perplexed at the choice in animal. A wolf was hardly as majestic as a dragon, or even magical like Kirche fire salamander.

And yet, when all was said and done, a wolf is what she wanted. The image of one… it simply brought her happiness each time she thought of it. She had no idea why. It simply did.

Though, as soothing as the thought was, how in founder's name was she even thinking about that? She had no idea. Wasn't she supposed to be unconscious? That had been a pretty big explosion after all. Actually what was this pain in her head as well? You can't feel pain when you're no awake. So how could she… oh… oh Founder she felt like an idiot.

She was awake wasn't she? Well… alright then.

Her next conscience thought was one of the, though not pain, sheer level of exhaustion she was in. It had felt like she had run laps around the Academy for several minutes, and then decided to be in Kirche's presence for one solitary second. The headache she had suddenly throbbed at the memory of the redhead.

She couldn't blame it entirely. But still, ow…

She decided against opening her eyes for the time being. With this ache she knew light of any kind would be as a knife to her head. So she simply lay in bed listening.

Her familiar! In an instant her eyes were open… and were just as quickly closed again. She was wrong. It wasn't like a knife. It was like listening to Kirche's voice. Founder help her.

Despite the pain flowing from her eyes she opened them. She needed to know what had happened, and if she had a familiar. She had to.

As her eyes took a few moments to adjust, whoever decided to put a window right next to the bed should be fired, them hurting all the way, she noticed something very odd. This room wasn't the infirmary. With her wonderful, and she meant that with a toxic amount of sarcasm, magical results, she had been in the infirmary more times than she cared to admit.

This room wasn't it. The walls were decorated differently, red colored hardwood wall, and this seemed far too luxurious even by Academy standards. Not only that but there were no other beds to be found. Did they take her a student's personal room? Oh Founder, was everyone else sent there and that's why they sent her here? She was about to call out but a sudden voice to her right interrupted her.

"Lady Elsa is awake." Said an unfamiliar voice. The accent sounded odd. Like mix of Gallian and Romalian.

Turning her head, and no her headache did not leave, she looked at the source of the voice and frowned.

The woman was clothed in an odd dress uniform, looking like a winter uniform that the maids at the Academy had to wear. They were far too bulky for the springtime and looked like they would make the maid swelter. Of course that was eclipsed by the fact that Louise, who had come to at least recognize the faces of the healers of the Academy, could not place the woman in her mind. They were standing in front of a group of people wearing similar uniforms, but even from here Louise could make out a certain level of fear they had. Well, to anyone, a mage with unstable magic is reason to be fearful. Why though eluded entirely. She didn't even have a wand.

"Forgive me my lady, but I had to retreat when you were starting to come to. You understand why." She said with what sounded like years of experience which confused Louise. First, who was she talking to? She was the only one in this room, and her pink hair was a rarity, even among the nobility, so how could they mistake her? Second, why was she standing so far away? Healers always pestered her with question after particularly nasty explosions. Always paranoid about internal injuries. But here, they all seemed hesitant to even be in the same room as her.

Again, she didn't even have her wand for Founder's sake.

Had she not had a splitting headache she would have allowed much more anger to creep into her voice. This display was just unprofessional.

"What?" Oh that was a mistake. Apparently noise coming from within hurt more than external noise. Who knew?

Even in her weakened state, the group seemed to collectively flinch, but the woman remained still, an old gleam in her eyes.

"You know why My Lady. Do you feel in control enough to let us approach?" She asked with the level of discipline reserved for someone who had served under life threatening conditions.

"Calmed down? What in Founders name are you talking about?" Louise asked, annoyance at this starting to make itself known. The others backpedaled two steps, but the woman remained still.

Suddenly more important thoughts came back to her and she quickly cut off the woman before she could speak.

"Never mind that. Did I manage to summon a familiar?"

Finally there seemed to be a reaction in the woman. She raised an eyebrow. "My lady?"

"Did I summon a familiar? Yes. Or. No?" She asked, desperation making her ignore the pain.

'My lady what are you talking about? What is a familiar?"

"An animal companion that a mage summons! How can you… I didn't summon anything did?" She finished, all traces of emotional turmoil disappearing entirely, replaced with a forlorn tone

"It was my last chance… I really am a Zero then…"

"Lady Elsa…" The woman tried again.

"My name is… Louise… just Louise. After this, I don't deserve the name Vallière." Tear's became forming at the edges of her eyes.

There was a pause as the woman contemplated the information given to her. "Lady Elsa. I am concerned something terrible has happened. Are you sure everything is well?"

Suddenly her frustration was back at them not calling her by at least 'Louise'. In a huff she threw off the blankets covering her and pointed her right arm at the woman. "How many times do I-"

Her arm wasn't hers. It was odd sentence to be sure, but frankly she didn't care as this whole situation took a turn for the weird. It was longer than hers, and was covered in different clothing and not her school uniform. Her hands were garbed with gloves which she promptly discarded. The collective gasp from the crowd she ignored. Her hand was much more pale than her actual hand.

'W-w-w what is this?" She asked, not noticing the chill that came over the entire room. The gathered group of people starting backing away from her fear in their eyes.

The entire group began nervously whispering, the quite tone still managing to convey the fear they felt. Even the woman at the front of the pack even flinched but held her ground and her tone. "Lady Elsa you need to calm down. Remember what your parents taught you: Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel."

Conceal don't feel? How in Founders most damning of fires was she supposed to not feel anything at this!?

 _Be as strong an unyielding as steel._

It worked she repeated it over and over. She needed to think, she was still a Valliere! She needed to calm down and think things through. It was almost done. The entire thing was manageable.

Until she looked at her reflection in a window right beside the bed.

The face looking back at her, while pretty (objectively speaking) was also undeniably not Louie's. The face looking back had deep blue eyes and snow blonde hair. Her skin was also paler than was found in Tristain, like she hadn't been exposed to the sun much at all. That was all her brain was able to transmit to her reason centers before they went, in professional terms, completely bouncing off the walls leaving banana pudding with every hit.

Of course the only thing the girl was able to do in conveyance of her thought process

"AHHHHHHH!" Louise screamed. Or attempted to. Her being unused to the larger body mass quickly tumbled to the floor. Her legs were longer, her arms more clumsy and Louise was getting a slight vertigo from the height difference.

Still despite than, the fear she was feeling at this moment help her get to her feet, though still noticeably uneven in her gait, and took off running out the nearest door and into the hallways.

* * *

Hey body swayed, her heart raced, her feet hit the floor with a rapid pace (and with more weight behind them) Louise was on the verge of going mad with panic. Her mind was working overtime to try and process this situation

 _Whathappenedwhathappenedhowdidthishappenwhywhywhy!_

Obviously her brain needed some time to work on that.

This couldn't possibly be real! How was she someone else!? She couldn't face this! She didn't care where she went just as long it was somewhere! Her mind was in a haze of fear, she barely dodged obstacles in her path and nearly crashed turning corners several times. She did once. Having a larger body than she was used to did not help matters.

She kept running and running. Well until the dead end came into view. That out a hamper on her expertly planned blind panic dash.

She was breathing heavily, yet even in the midst of her fear, she noticed that if anything she seemed rather chilled by comparison. Like her body was cooling at a more rapid pace than was normal.

She heard a clamoring of feet behind her and the woman along with everybody else had followed her. They still kept their distance, their whole bodies on edge around her.

"Lady Elsa, what do you think you are doing!?

This woman again! She wasn't Elsa Brimir dammit!

"My name is Louise de la Vallière! And this… this isn't real… this isn't real!" She came to a realization.

"This is a dream… this has to be dream… this is a dream." She chanted. Yes she was ignoring the headache she had earlier. It was a dream headache. That's what she told herself.

The woman looked worried at the words Elsa was spewing and the state she was in she needed to try a calm but urgent tone. "Lady Elsa. I do not know what has happened, but you must listen to me. Think of your sister, what could happen to her if you continue acting like this. I know you. You don't want to put anyone in danger, so please. Calm down." She said, her arms to the side in a placating gesture.

There was a pause. It didn't last very long.

No… NO! She wanted this dream to end! She wanted it away from her and never to come back! She wanted it to stay away from her!

"THIS! IS! A! FOUNDER! DAMN! DREAM!" She yelled with a fury and panic to try and will it into reality. She stomped her foot like a child for good measure, putting all of her fear and anger into it.

Everyone saw the stomp coming. Even the woman, who had stood strong against everything, jumped backward eyes wide.

The moment Louise's foot hit the ground she could literally feel the emotion flow through her. And more importantly she saw what it was fuel for. Suddenly ice shot out all around her, perfectly symmetrical in shape, but the edges of it were marred by large jagged icicles pointed outward, all towards the crowd.

Her mind blanked again. There was no internal screaming, her mind did not crash in a flaming wreck (again), it simply stopped working. The only thoughts remaining were the following observations.

She looked at her feet, her shows having some ice on them. She slowly knelt down to touch the ice, her supposed creation. She did so and it was cold. Cold as if conjure up by a triangle class wind mage with a combined water spell. She looked behind her and saw how far the ice reached, halfway to the ceiling with an icy outcrop at the with large icicles once again pointed at the crowd.

This was magic… there was no other way to describe it, but that was impossible. But she didn't even have a wand and she was Louise Vallière, the Zero… wasn't she? She saw that reflection…. Her hands… this was a dream… right…. _right!?_

The blankness was fading and the turmoil from before was returning. Fortunately she did the quite frankly only sensible and convenient thing for everyone involved. She fainted.

* * *

Gerda watched as Elsa collapsed to the ground in a heap. Despite everything that had happened she still had a duty to fulfill.

"Does everyone have their gloves on? I don't care what just happened or what it was about. She is still our queen and we will serve her." She said her tone leaving no room argument. The group of servants moved towards the fallen woman, though hesitation leaked from every movement, they gently picked her up and began moving her to a room.

Another servant came up to her and Gerda spoke to her. "Has princess Anna been successfully detained?"

"I think we already would have known by now if she wasn't. What should we tell her? Anyone in the castle must have heard that racket."

"Tell her… that Lady Elsa was sleepwalking."

"Sleep walking?" She asked.

"I do not have any idea else what to tell her. Do you? You heard what she was saying."

"Yes. I do not know any Louise de la Vallière. It is not a name any of Arendell's nobles or associates share, or it's simply not an important one."

Gerda nodded. "Right. I'm more worried about that summoning spell she was talking about. A mage summoning an animal companion? Where did that come from?" She had no idea. To her knowledge Elsa had never wanted anything to do with her magic. She had spent years trying to get it under control, why would she try experimenting with it? She knew she was doing something. She came into the room and it was chilled as if Elsa had been letting loose completely, yet there was not a flake of snow or a patch of ice anywhere in the room. It puzzled her greatly.

That 'summoning spell' was the only variable here… it made her stomach drop to think about Elsa going behind their backs like this. But still that didn't explain why Elsa of all people would take off their gloves with nary a protest. That was something Elsa herself enforced with a dogmatic discipline.

The servant girl hugged herself in fear. "Oh this is just what we need! One month from her coronation and she has started to go mad! What we going to do?!"

Aside from praying this was a onetime thing Gerda had no idea.

* * *

 **Yeah… for anyone hoping that Louise would lose absolute control and bury Arendell in snow, sorry. Why hasn't she? Well it should be obvious.'**

 **Louise was never traumatized by her magic. Elsa never had ANY problems controlling her magic when she was a child, it only started AFTER everyone literally began fearing her after she accidentally hurt her sister. Add in all the emotional repression she's endured and it's no wonder merely losing her temper enough to coat an entire floor with ice.**

 **Louise for all her immaturity and poor emotional control, has none of that.**

 **But don't worry. Louise will have her own hiccups of varying degrees with her new magic. She's still a bit rattled from this whole ordeal… and she still has to learn she's a queen in the making after all…**


	4. Elsa's Adjustments II

Elsa looked through the window, standing on a chair due to her now short stature, watching the other students apparently, go about their daily business with their 'familiars'. Those strange words and more, namely having to stand on a box to see through a window that as just out of her head range, served to remind her how far away from home she was.

The creatures themselves were certainly exotic. While most of them looked normal to her others were completely exotic. A floating eyeball and a dragon, the latter of which was a legendary and ferocious beast of legend back home, seemed little more than an impressive catch by the magic users outside. For just a moment, Elsa wondered if her powers came back from the intense chill that traveled down her spine at the thought.

They tamed such a beast so easily? How many more where there? Did they use them for beasts of war? If so, how effective where they? Against Arendell's simple wooden ships, she suspected greatly.

Sadly, part of being a leader was to analyze potential threats and so far, these people seemed exceedingly dangerous. Magic abilities, beasts they can tame with ease, and who knows what else. There was going to be a vast amount of political upheaval already with this incident, even if she herself understood it was a complete accident. She didn't hold a grudge towards the people here, or even the girl who she had replaced, but the fact remained, they had taken a queen. That knowledge alone would cause problems with relations between their kingdoms, and that wasn't even getting into their magic. These people were dangerous, simple as that. Elsa herself had to hide her own magic for that fact alone and now there was an entire civilization based on it.

With all those thoughts nagging away at her she sighed. She really hated politics sometimes. Sometimes being all times really. A part of her just wanted to enjoy the exotic sights before being on her way back home, but she wasn't blind to any of the consequences of their two peoples meeting.

However as she gazed upon the courtyard, she did remember hearing reports about dragons back home amid a vast fog covered stretch of sea. Along with people whom were claimed to have tamed the beasts as well. She didn't know if they were true or not, but the creature in the courtyard, being looked after by a girl with blue hair and staff was undeniable. The large blue reptile dwarfed her considerably, but the girl showed no fear or hesitation. She stroked the side of the large beast's head affectionately and she could hear the equally affectionate vibrations the beast made in its throat from where she was. Maybe those reports had some truth to them after all. Even with everything, Elsa felt a bit of awe at the sight of all the creatures outside.

She shook her head at her wandering thoughts. Now wasn't the time for that, she needed to focus on the task at hand. She steeped back from the window and off the stool she was standing on as she began to try and discern her next move.

She closed her eyes, clearing her head of everything but what she wanted to accomplish: Getting back home and into her own body. And minimizing the political fallout from this encounter. She knew the best was to do that was to reverse this situation as quietly as possible. No one but them knowing what really happened. Of course this was assuming Valliere had reacted as well ash Elsa had to this situation... she had right?

Once again, Elsa felt her palms tighten on the ledge at the thought before she put a stopper on that.

 _Conceal don't feel._ She internally chanted again. She couldn't dwell on that. She just couldn't. It was out of her control, and she was well versed with situations like that. She had to focus and what she _could_ control. Trust in Valliere was forced at this point.

She still couldn't tell people the truth about her, she knew that. At least not right away. So soon after the event would doubtless lead into questions regarding her mental state and that was something she really wanted to avoid as long as possible. She should try to find out who Vallière's friends were and try to get to know them. They were the one's who would probably listen to her. But who were she wondered...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, jolting her to attention. She felt herself hug the wall as a new person entered the room.

In walked a women wearing... oh... well, that outfit certainly wasn't family friendly. Family friendly where had that come from? Regardless, it was immodest. The girls chest was barely contained by her blouse, it giving off the feeling of being suffocated by her ample busom. Her legs had long brown zip up boots on them and her skin tone was of a darker shade, and an oddity among the students she noted. It was darker than anything she had seen personally. The girls red vibrant hair called just as much attention to her as did her… outfit. Honestly a walking scandal was more like it. Only one eye was visible as her hair covered up her left one.

She spoke with odd accent as well. It sounded deep and husky. "Ah Louise, up and walking after your little failure hm? I'm glad to see you took my advice and didn't blow yourself up too bad." An expression of haughtiness spread through the redhead's face, but there was something else as well. Almost sounded like relief. Elsa shifted on her feet uncomfortably. She had no idea how to react. Was this one of Vallière's, or rather Louise's friends? For all she knew she was. Perhaps this was just some good natured ribbing between them? Elsa wouldn't know. And thankfully her excuse was precisely that: She didn't know.

"Uh… I guess?" She replied modestly. She really hoped she didn't come closer though. Without her gloves on, Elsa resorted to putting them behind her as if she were a soldier standing at attention. Thankfully she seemed to keep her distance.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Huh, you are taking this well. Well little Vallière, I Kirche von Anahalt Zerbst, have summoned an absolutely amazing familiar. Oh Flame!" She called out, raising an arm dramatically while puffing out her chest, every movement giving of a wave of confidence.

This girl was the most showy and expressive person she had ever met. Granted that really wasn't saying much, but everything about her in the one minute she had met her gave Elsa the impression of a vibrant personality. And her blouse, a vibrant lifestyle.

Another one of the strange creatures came into view, with all the showy flair it's owner passed. It was a red lizard looking thing, red as fire and with an actual fire at the end of its tale. It seemed to puff out it's chest, something which Elsa felt could be traced back to its owner as well.

"This is a fire salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains. Collectors can't put a price tag on these babies. Why Flame here is the most magnificent an. Well, except for Tabitha of course. Not much really beats a dragon after all. But at least I got something more than just hot air... or a snowstorm." Elsa flinched.

The redhead didn't notice and simply looked at her expectantly. Ah, it has her turn to respond now... start off nice she supposed. It was a good as answer as she could think of in this situation. She tried her best to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"That's very nice Kirche. I'm happy for you."

It was the nicest thing Elsa could think to say, but as soon as the sentence hit the redhead's ears both she, and the lizard as well, seemed utterly taken aback by it, her arms going limp by her side and the lizard seemingly gaping at her.

"W-what? What do you mean 'that's very nice Kirche?"

"Just what I said. I'm happy that summoned something this impressive." She wasn't sure of this thing being that impressive. It was to her to be honest, but she wasn't trying to provoke anything here.

"Oh… uh... well then, I'm glad when you know who's won. The Zerbsts have... prevailed over the Valliere's this day." She finished, her words becoming more unsure with every one spoken.

Hm, some sort of family feud then? The nobles back home had occasionally done something like this. Though thankfully it never really became violent. And neither did this one. Just a petty squabble then. Elsa had no interest in continuing it.

"Yes. I do. It is a very interesting creature."

Something seemed to shift in the girl. She suddenly raised her voice.. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Complementing me! Like, genuinely complementing me! It's weird coming from you! Are you sure you are all right? This isn't normal for you. And you sound so... _flat._ Reserved. Not the little pipsqueak that you usually are." She said, her body posture suddenly void of all confidence, her only visible eye locking in on her in concern.

Though Elsa did learn that these two were apparently not on good terms, that didn't explain her sudden shift to one of concern. If these two were enemies, then shouldn't she be reveling in her misfortune?. She had attempted before, but she didn't seem particularly interested in now which was odd. This was getting a bit confusing."Well… actually…" She began but was interrupted by someone once again entering the room.

At that moment Colbert walked in, holding a pair of gloves as well which Elsa eyed.

"Miss Zerbst? What are you doing here?"

She glanced between them as she answered. "I came here to see the Zero." Zero?

Colbert frowned."Do not call her that. I have told you that many times miss Zerbst that I will not tolerate any teasing, especially to someone who was in an accident."

She paused. And then looked to the ground. "I'm sorry…"

Colbert, looking actually surprised at the reaction adjusted his glasses in nervousness.

"…very well. In any case, Miss Vallière here seems to have suffered an unfortunate case of amnesia. She doesn't remember anything from her life. Though thankfully her sense of self is intact. Small mercies… uh, no offense." He said.

"None taken. He's right, miss Zerbest was it? I don't know what you dislike about me, but now that we have a chance to start over, perhaps we can become friends." She said, cordially as she could.

She stared at Elsa for a while. The her eye narrowed."… founder you're talking weird Vallière. I always knew you would mess up this badly one day. Not like I care or anything though. It just proves how incapable of making any magic you are." She replied, sticking her nose up at her.

Where on earth did that come from? Elsa's perception of this woman kept changing with every sentence that came out of her mouth. One minute she was concerned for hr, the next she was hurling insults.

"Miss Zerbtst, if you cannot refrain from your usual commentary I would suggest you leave us in peace. And I will see to it that if your actions toward her continue, you will be reprimanded for it. Understood?"

Despite the harsh tone, Kirche continued to look at Elsa unflinching. She wordlessly turned around and walked out, her lizard following her out the door.

"I do apologize for her. Her family and yours have some history and some hard feelings between her family and yours. Rather childish if you ask me. Sadly, she is not one to care too strongly about what other people think of her."

"Sir Colbert, as interesting as this is, would you mind setting the gloves on the bed so i may put them on?" She asked. She felt her cheeks turn red slightly. Her habits sadly, were not to be easily discarded. They were the one thing that she would probably never lose.

Mercifully he simply nodded and did as she asked. She quickly walked over and slipped them, a feeling of security coming over her at last.

"She's an exchange student from Germania, a kingdom neighboring ours. She's one of the first since the Border Battle about twenty years ago. She was meant to be a sign of warming relations between our kingdoms, but alas, due to her... personality interfering with her schoolwork, she was held back a year. Honestly, I wondered if she cared about anything at ll. Though… it would seem she finally has." Colbert said.

Elsa paused. "I will try to give to her chance. I will reserve my judgement on her until we have talked some more."

He nodded approvingly. "Very mature of you Miss Vallière. Now, I have informed headmaster Osmond of your predicament and he has sent a rider to your estate to inform your family. They will be here at their earliest convenience."

"There's no possibility of me staying?"

"I'm afraid not. The Summoning Rite is a necessity. And your history with spells was never that impressive to begin with. That being said, I do not agree with this. You have proven yourself an astute learner and have dedicated so much to bettering yourself. It does not sit well with me that you are to be discarded so easily." He lowered his head in sympathy.

"I am sorry. I still feel this was my fault. I should stopped you from walking towards the portal."

Elsa bit her lip. This was going to be a setback. Here she was right in the middle of a magic academy, the one place where she had the best chance for finding out how this kingdom operated, and she was soon to be kicked out. But she knew it would be pointless to argue. Her fate was sealed her and all she could do was minimize the would just have to get started then. What else could she do?

"… Am I confined to this area, or am I allowed to walk freely?"

"Well, while there is no medical reason to keep you here, with you having lost your memory I do not think it would be convenient for you to walk the building with no idea where to go."

Very true she supposed."Is there someone who can guide me perhaps? A student or maid who knows their way around perhaps?"

"I could do so, but I still have afternoon classes to attend to soon as well all the other students. With the exception of you, of course. Though you can ask any of the servants around and I'm sure they will help you. Is there any place in particular you would like to visit?"

She already had her answer. "I would like to visit the library."

"The Library? What for, If I may ask?"

"Well, that would be a good place to start getting my knowledge back right? Filled to the brim with knowledge that it is unknown to me now. I can hardly think of a place that would be more beneficial to me."

He nodded. "Yes, valid points. Feel free to ask me anything on the way there as well. I can answer many questions you might have."

"... Would it be too much to ask of there was some distance between us?"

"Of course not. I still cannot fathom why you would develop hapeaphobia, but I will accommodate it. "

"Thank you." Elsa replied.

With that, Colbert began leading the pink haired girl towards the library, eager for her first steps to return home. And she would have to make this count. She was going off to yet another unknown place, and probably with less resources with her to work with.

Honestly Elsa wanted nothing more than to remain here for she felt it was her best chance to return home... but that wasn't happening was it?

She wished it wasn't the case. She wished it so very much. While it wasn't a mortal blow, so to speak, it was undoubtedly a critical one. She was surrounded by people who's profession it was to teach magic and likely had readily available numerous other things she would likely need, all to be traded away for some domestic life. Her options would plummet and it would take her that much longer to get back. Longer leaving Valliere in her body.

With the coronation only three weeks away.

 _Conceal don't feel._

She promptly swallowed all of her feelings, all of her fears, all her uncertainties and buried them. She was used to this she told herself. She would manage. She didn't have a choice.

She followed Colbert out the door in silence.

* * *

Outside the Academy walls, the snow from the summoning still lay there, neglected by all. It was reasond it was just snow and thus not worth anyone's time. It would melt soon enough on it's own. No one had bothered to check up on it in the time since it's arrival.

The snow glowed slightly and began to shift.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of a slightly Tsundere!Kirche? Always thought she kind of was one towards Louise canonically.**

 **So, can anyone guess what Elsa is getting for a familiar?**


	5. Louise's Adjustments II

Louise awoke from her second impromptu loss of consciences that day, her head assuring her that it still hurts just as much as she dreamt about it, possible even more as she moved her head around, the comfortable pillow it sat on beckoned her to close her eyes, and let time sort it out without her feeling the throbbing of the pain inside her head.

She stared at the ceiling, still not the Academy's, her dream still remarkably fresh in her mind. It was quite an exciting one though. Her in someone else's body? Heh! Heh! How absurd! It was just a dream... or was she still in it? Well, the ceiling _was..._

"Mi lady?" A voice called out, causing Louise to bare the pain and turn her head to the source.

It was the same woman from before. She didn't know her name, but for a maid, at least she guessed she was, she stood resolute and eyes locked on her lying form. She was the only one present, the other maids she had seen nowhere to be found.

Oh lovely, this _was_ still a dream. Still dreaming she was in a body that wasn't hers, in a building that wasn't the academy, surrounded by people she doesn't know, and her magic.

Her magic… heh… idly she looked at her now gloved hands. She had dreamed about having magic before. Of the things she dreamt about, she had to admit, the ice magic was… actually rather pleasant. She felt her heart do loop de loops when she actually caused such a spectacle back in her dream. Louise the Zero making a wall of ice? If only she could in real life...

"Lady Elsa, are you feeling well now?" The dream maid continued. Well let her.

She brought her hand from up beneath the covers, once again gloved, and looked at it. Though, the method in which she did it was odd. No wand. Even in dreams she always had one. Well, almost always. Her mother was one of the few who could do wandless magic, but Louise would be happy if she could get a single transmutation spell with five wands at once!

"Lady Elsa?" The dream woman asked again, but once more Louise ignored her.

She just wanted… to know what it was like again. To know what it was like to not be a failure. Was that too much to ask? She would have to face a lifetime of it when she woke up after all… oh what the heck.

She ignored the dream protests squawking at her and she stared at her hand. Surely, if her feet could be used as foci, then it would be a reasonable assumption that her hands could so the same. She wanted this…

And just like that, Louise could feel the slight shift of weight in her being, which she just realized she had, shift to her hand and the results

A small cloud of ice particles dancing in the air, to her whim. Magic, dream magic maybe but still. She was sure she had an unbelievably goofy smile. Heh, this dream magic, this dream castle, this dream body… it was a-

Whatever thoughts she was having were suddenly obliterated by a painful, and loud 'smack' thundering inside her head, and flaring the dull throbbing pain to a pounding storm of agony.

She brought her hand up to where she had just been struck, the near perfect hand shaped area of pain radiating on her cheek.

Despite the pain, nay, because of the pain, it felt as if a film of sorts that had been hanging over her had just been lifted. She blinked her eyes rapidly, looking around the room in full. The her arms and hands she held out in front of her. And finally landing on the woman who has just slapped her.

The woman for her part, looked close to panicking, and Louise could understand why. Here she must have appeared as a lunatic, a lunatic Noble which the commoner had just slapped. She had to admit, that took some courage. Still, ow.

Regardless, she asked the question that would tear away what little protection from this reality she had. "This isn't a dream, is it?"

"I'm afraid _not,_ milady." The woman replied, fear the likes of which Louise was starting to feel herself.

Ah… then she _really was_ in the body that wasn't hers. A _Noble_ body… oh Founder among the Void.

She was in another Noble's Founder damn body!? Oh nonononono, ,this wasn't good! Not only had she failed to summon anything, she had _stolen_ another person's body! Then did that mean she was in Louise's body? Oh Founder, what would the political ramifications be?

"Lady Elsa, I must insist you calm down." The maid ordered.

Lady Elsa? That name didn't sound familiar to her at all. A Noble though from the sounds of it. Well, she already knew that, but it was still disconcerting.

"Where am I?" She asked, hoping for some form of orientation.

"You are in Arendelle milady." The woman responded, barely able to keep an even tone judging by the look on her face.

Arendelle? Arendell, Arendelle… she kept running the name through her head, but she couldn't place it anywhere. Was it a minor family estate then? A name for a land so insignificant that it barely registered as an estate? She could only hope so at this point. Even then… just _how_ could this have happened?! Today was supposed to be the day she finally summoned a familiar, to prove her worth! Now… oh, what did she do? How could she have messed up this monumentally?!

She felt tears of fear starting to form in her eyes. She could just barely make out the feeling of an encroaching feeling of cold coming over the room.

"Lady Elsa, calm down! Conceal don't feel!" The woman pleaded,, and Louise looked at her angrily for the inane comment.

Conceal don't feel? How in the eternal loving Founder's embrace was she supposed to do that!? She. Was. In. A. Other, Noble's. BODY! Of course she was going to be feeling and not bloody concealing just how she felt! Well, she soon found the reason why when her legs had a slight, barely noticeable feeling of cold to them. She looked down, and gasped slightly.

Ice. Coating the bee sheets was a layer of ice. The sheets themselves were frozen solid, and yet, Louise found herself oddly not bothered by it. The mage must have had a natural resistance to the cold then.

The maid, looked close to panicking. "Lady Elsa, you must heed my advice! You cannot allow your magic to be uncontrolled like this! It is dangerous!"

Louise stared at her, apparently magic, handiwork. Despite the situation, her mind was going over what she was witnessing, her magical theory studies buzzing in her head.

Wandless magic, though rare and hard to do was possible. Her mother was a prime example. No incantations or foci, and yet there always was a very light breeze about her, even indoors. But it was never like this! If she was a minor family, she couldn't understand why. This wind magic was strong enough to from ice all on its own. Ice spells usually took triangle levels,, but she was making them with errant feelings! Whoever this woman, Elsa, was, she was a mage to be feared.

There was only one thing left to do: Find out where she was, and head to Tristain. The only chance she had was to find her body, and she had to get back to it. And hopefully, do her best to sooth the anger the other Noble was sure to have over this situation. Minor or not, something like this could have far reaching issues.

"Just tell me this: Where are we in relation to Tristain?" Louise asked.

"…Tristain milady?" The woman asked, and jus tlike that, Louise felt as if ice had started to grow inside her stomach.

"Tristain. Right in between Germania and Galia? Home of the prestigious Academy of Magic?" She asked, her tone that of person departing a grand secret.

The woman said nothing, the bewildered and horrified look on her face crushing her, and nearly made her break down in tears again.

She didn't know. She didn't know any of the countries she mentioned did she? How far away from home was she? How was she supposed to get back. How was she supposed to get her body back? How would the other Noble react when she came to? What would the political ramifications be?

Louise de la Valliere laid in that bed for some time, the coldness, eventually melting into dampness, yet neither her, nor maid, really knew what to do.

...

 **Well, this has been quite a wait hasn't it? Sorry It's so short. I just had a bout of inspiration for this chapter.**


	6. Elsa's Adjustments III

Elsa did her best to keep her eyes on the path before her as she walked behind Professor Colbert, her long seeded habits not leaving her. Even with gloves on her hands again, she was nervous with another person so close to her. By her standards at least. She knew that to other, the distance was considered impolite. It was a gradual thing, learning how to stand close enough so as not to offend for the political situations. She knew how to manage it, but that didn't mean she was 'past' it an any sense. But she wasn't in one at the moment, and given the circumstances, she felt keeping distance wasn't a big deal.

What was more important to her was getting information on where she was, and how things worked here. Obviously, she knew to expect a culture clash. Given what her parents told her, magic was feared back home, but here, it couldn't be more different. Openly taught and encouraged. But even with the knowledge of an inevitable conflicting viewpoints, what she learned of next honestly gave her pause.

"So… you are saying that, the people with magic are the ones in charge? By default?" She asked. It wasn't just that Zerbest girl and this Louise being Nobles. Every single student, magic users, were one!

"Yes. Magic is a gift from our Founder, Brimir. It is a mages duty to lead and protect the commoners."

The thought process couldn't be any more different from her own if she tried. All her life she had to keep her magic a secret. She was a dangerous anomaly that could topple all of Arendell if her magic ever came to light.

Now? People like her were rulers! _Because_ of the magic! She was iffy on the whole religious angle on it though, but she wasn't outright dismissing it. She had a feeling dismissing anything as being too outlandish after today would not be a wise move, so she was reserving judgment on that.

Colbert noticed her look. "Is that truly so hard to believe? Hm, your amnesia is truly an extensive case. I'm just pleased you are retaining what you have learned. That truly would have made things far more complicated. Going to the library was a wise decision miss Vallière. It is reassuring that was among your places to go. You always were a dedicated student."

She didn't show much at the praise of this Louise, still thinking about the magical rulers. The notion, though alien and utterly confounding to her, she had enough of her wits to ask why. She needed to know why at the very least. Why they were allowed to rule, when she had to hide. "…Why? Why are magic users… well in charge?" I mean, I know of the.. holy right, but _why?_ Is there any, shall we say, practical reason for that?" Really, what possible use could people who could explode entire rooms be in a ruling position?

A look of surprise, likely at questioning the religion, came over Colbert's face, and the albeit very brief, but telling grim look, told her that subject was particularly taboo. She really had thank her own calm wits when she came up with her excuse, the amount of trouble it was saving looked to be worth it in some areas.

"Well, if you wish for practical reasoning, the wildlife for one. It is a mages job to ensure creatures such as dragons, griffons, manticores and other dangerous creatures don't set up nests too close to towns and villages. Other jobs are only doable by a mage. Some mages are even responsible for enchanting farmland so crops grow better. Water mages are healers, and so on. Not to mention the bands of orcs and goblins that can easily match any non magical forces. " He explained. She would have to double check to see if what he was saying was true, but Elsa was betting on it being the case. He had no reason to lie to her, and her more political instincts weren't going off. But they were untested…

"I see…" That… truly was a good explanation regardless though, even if a bare bones one. The creatures she witnessed in the courtyard were proof that in this land, the wildlife was just as outlandish as this many mages at once. She could imagine the damage dragons could do to wooden boats, and who knows? Maybe some other monsters from her own mythology were roaming outside in the country somewhere.

"I should warn you against questioning such things in the future . Others may not be as understanding of your situation as I am, and it could lead to trouble. Espically in this political climate." He explained, a pained sigh escaping him afterwards.

One didn't have to be an expert to realize the far reaching implications of those words. So, trouble was brewing here then? Lovely. She made a note to find out more about it later. She didn't know if it would concern her or not, but one doesn't have the title of queen hanging over their head and not realize the importance of having up to date information. That, and she wasn't sure if it could possibly drag her into it, whatever this trouble was.

But back to the problem at hand.

"There is no way for me for me to stay here?" She asked again. Mostly for the sake of keeping the conversation moving.

He shook his head. "Sadly, without a familiar, that is not the case. And as I said, I disagree with it. Though, I will try and stop by at your estate when I get the opportunities. I still take full responsibility for what has happened, and I shall do what I can to ensure you have a full recovery."

She found her eyes widening in surprise at that. First impressions of Colbert had been remarkably positive, but she found herself taken a bit by surprise by his words. She was expecting a cold formality, not the gentle warm concern he was showing for her.

She didn't necessarily disapprove it was just… odd. Hearing such genuine warm concern rather than a by the numbers procedure to be worked through. Of course, maybe she hadn't the most typical of experiences. After all, Gerda had gone numb rather early when her powers were the most unstable, the decreasing outbursts were just another off day for her. A business of waiting for when it was safe to approach her, and begin cleaning up, before putting distance between herself and the castle staff once again.

She found herself stumbling slightly in choosing her words, not used to it at all, and Colbert gave her a questing glance at her silence.

"I… thank you, professor. Your dedication to your students is commendable." Elsa responded, managing a formal nod.

Colbert gave her a look that was between gratitude, then instantly weighted down by remorse as they finished the walk.

"But in any case, here is the library." He said opening the doors to the room proper. Elsa couldn't help but feel her gaze wander over the collection of books on the shelves. She could feel her curiosity stir at the sight of so much foreign knowledge… but only for a few moments. Now wasn't the time for childish things such as reading for fun, she had work to do.

He lead her over to a section of books, and gesturing with his staff towards one across from where she was. "Here is the history section, and there is the magical theory books, the things you should catch up on the soonest. It will be some time before your family arrives. You should have at least two hours to read whatever you wish. I need to return to my classroom at this moment, however, I shall send a maid to help you along and ensure you do not get lost. I wish you well in remembering miss Vallière. I hope we can one day see you returned to proper form."

"Thank you, professor." Elsa replied again, offering a small smile. It really wasn't everyday she had a conversation like this. It was mildly terrifying, and she was sure once he was gone she'd realize just how tense she'd been the whole time. But, Colbert was a nice man. It felt nice being able to talk without the ice of death threating to erupt at a moments notice. She could count the times that happened back home for the past years on three hands.

But then, it really wasn't every day she was forced into another body either. But she focused on the positives. She dared not test out her control over her new magic just yet so she let her control reassert itself over her mind, to stop the wandering.

He nodded, but didn't return her smile. She knew why though. The look on his face told her the guilt and regret made smiling towards the person you failed and hurt impossible. She didn't hold it against in the slightest when he simply nodded and left her alone with the books.

Once again, she let out a sigh and her tension relaxed, as she expected by now. These habits were too far ingrained with her to simply vanish now that she didn't have to worry about freezing everything in sight.

Regardless, she began her work. While finding out about this world did appeal to her on a curiosity level, finding out about some sort of mind transferable magic was her top priority. Second was researching this 'summoning spell'. That was the way this happened, it stood to reason that was the best way to get back home.

It was the second part that was giving her the most worry. How would they reverse this situation of swapped bodies? She didn't know. And unless she intended to sit around moping all day, she had to just focus on what she felt could be done. So… she studied. She read for a bit on the familiar ritual itself, reaffirming her knowledge of what she had on it this far. A sacred rite for mages, that would summon the familiar that best suited the mage.

She failed to see how that part would contribute to their situation though. And if anything, she was the one to mess it up. It did say that familiars tend to be summoned generally accepting of their role, and desire to be with their master. But Elsa remembered feeling downright terrified of the portal and struggling. Not something it looked like was normal. Not unheard of, but not the norm.

She just chalked it up to her being a human summons. But try as she might, it only said animals could be summoned, and not a peep on humans. This was just her getting the bare basics down on one subject. It was going to take more than this to solve the problem.

She was thankful she could understand the writings at least. She wasn't entirely sure how, after all, she was still talking in her native accent it sounded like if Kirche and Colbert were being honest. So how was she able to read their writings? Yet another mystery to add to the pile…

It was while she was collecting books that she heard footsteps approaching, felt anxiety return as she turned to face who it was approaching.

 _Conceal don't feel,_ went her internal motto, ad putting her gloved hands behind her as a young woman rounded a shelf into sight.

Standing before her was what looked to be a maid. Albeit, wearing an exotic uniform by her standards. And the maid herself was odd as well. Her facial structure was different and her eyes as well were unlike anything she had seen before. She had coal black hair, and a formal curtsy and posture as she began the conversation.

"Lady Vallière, correct? Professor Colbert sent me to help you." She explained."He explained the situation to me miss. I am truly sorry this has happened. By Professors Colberts request, I shall do my best to help you until your family arrives."

She picked up on the telltale signs of nervousness. She wasn't quite at the levels some of the maids back home still had over her, but it was impossible to ignore the fingers that played with each other, her toes in her shoe wiggling. There was an air of nervousness about the girl, and Elsa resisted the urge e to grimace. Focus on work. "Ah… yes. You wouldn't happen to know where the books about… mind magic would you?"

"Mind magic? Miss Vallière, mind magic is strictly outlawed. Even for a case such as yourself, magic pertaining to the manipulation of memories, and thoughts are not something that can be done, period. I would advise would going looking for such things. People might get the wrong idea." The maid explained.

Memories… huh. She actually forgot to ask about that. She did overlook the possibility of them trying to mess with her head, like those creatures did years ago to Anna didn't she? She wasn't sure how that would have played out, but now that she knew it was outlawed, it didn't matter now.

She focused on what she needed. She knew asking for such a thing would make her seem odd, but in this case, she would be willing to bear it. She needed answers. "I didn't mean like that. I mean... is there any books that you know of, that deal with... transferring the mind, or conciseness."

The girl was looking more uncomfortable now. Looking at a few shelves before answering, a small but noticeable gulp before she spoke."I… don't believe we have anything like that in here. I don't think such a thing is possible at all. I mean, I might be mistaken, but as far as I know, such a thing is impossible. I am sorry I cannot be of help, but I know almost nothing about magic." The maid stammered out, sounding on the verge of stuttering.

"I see…" _Conceal don't feel._ She was a maid. She could hardly be expected to be an expert on magic after all. She would ask one of the magic users to be sure. But it was mind magic. Things just keep getting more and more complicated. She could handle it... for now.

What was bothering her even more was the fear the maid had. She hated that. She hated seeing such an expression. Back home, there was always a few who just never got used to seeing her. They would tense up as if their lives would depend on how fast they could jump out of the way at a given moment, or watching what they say lest a freezing cold could erupt. Oh yes, those maids had a lot on their minds whenever she was around.

And this girl was far younger than any of them. She was younger than Elsa at least, and she was already abnormally young to be a ruler. She didn't deserve this.

"So… do you have a name?" Elsa asked, trying to make some headway into a decent business relationship, for how brief it will be.

She hesitated. "Siesta , milady." She replied eventually.

Elsa nodded. "Thank you. Now, Siesta, you don't need to be nervous around me. I know you are doing your best to help me, and will continue to do so. I-"

Siesta eyes widened, and she cut in with a slightly panicked tone. "I'm sorry if I offended you miss. I am truly sorry. I promise I will-"

"Siesta." Elsa cut in, letting very briefly a more royal tone of voice express itself. Really,with how stiff the maid went afterword, Elsa thought for a moment she really did freeze her.

She sighed. "I would appreciate it if you would let me finish. I was saying that, I want us to be able to work together in the short time we have. I promise no harm will come to you. I understand If you can't help me with everything, but what help you can offer I would greatly appreciate. Please, just calm down," Elsa said, trying to sooth the situation over.

Was this common, she wondered? The magicless being afraid of the magic users?It was the main reason she hid her powers. She didn't want people acting like this around her. She hated putting others under stress like this. But, even here it seemed, they seemed scared, despite it being classified as normal. Why? It wasn't a priority, but she had to admit, it was a nibbling thought.

"Yes miss. I apologize for speaking out of turn." Siesta replied, though looking faintly embarrassed, Elsa could tell she was thawing out. If it was enough to help her, thenfine by her.

"Good. Now, help me look through these books. I only have a few hours at best before my family arrives. What I need is..."

* * *

...

Colbert was walking back to his classroom with a weight on his back. He really should have kept a closer eye on her. He knew her spells ended in explosions, every one did. A snow storm was not an excuse and he knew it. Now, a girls life was irrecoverably altered. Never mind the failure, how many years would be spent trying to regain her memories? She doesn't even her own family. Karin... how could he ever look her in the face? The shame, and admittedly fear, might be too great, What of her sisters? How would they take Louise reacting to them a she would strangers? So much heartbreak and troubles... because of him. He would own up to them. Do what he could to correct it. It was all he could do. He needed to do. He owed her that much.

As he walked though, he spotted someone peculiar."Headmaster Osmond." Colbert greeted. He was looking out a window, staff in one hand, pipe in the other taking a few puffs. He turned to face Colbert as he approached.

"Just out for a stroll. Quite the commotion this day wouldn't you agree?" He began, his voice even.

"If you mean, the daughter of the Valliere family getting amnesia, on top of failing her summoning ritual, then yes. Today has been... taxing."

"Now don't go blaming yourself. You had no idea this would happen."

"I still knew what her magic was capable of. It was my responsibility to keep all students safe, and no matter how one looks at it, I failed. I will face the consequences. I surely earned them."

"Hm. Well, in any case, I wanted to talk to you. From what I was told of the event from the healers, it appears there was quite a snowstorm, enough to coat the ground, and give some students some mild frostbite. However, I must wonder how my students got such ailments with no snow to be seen at the sight."

Colbert gave him an dd look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I walked to the area in question not long after I had found out, roughly ten minutes after the summoning and found something most peculiar." He explained taking a puff of his pipe.

"All of the snow on the ground was gone. Now, I would expect some snow to be left given how much of it came through. Enough to go up to the ankles. And yet, not a single trace of it remained. In only ten minutes?" Osmond questioned, taking another smoke of his pipe, and raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"What does that mean?" Colbert asked.

The elder gave a small grin. "I'm not entirely sure, but an old man's instinct is telling me, perhaps we shouldn't call Miss Valliere a total failure just yet."

* * *

 **...**

 **Whelp... Got lazy on this story. No other reason.**

 **I am iffy on this chapter. I want to get across just how... well, frozen (Dodges Tomatoes) Elsa is when it comes to interacting with people on a truly personal level.**

 **Also, keep in mind, In this story, Siesta was mostly told stories of nasty nobles a lot so that's why she's a lot more nervous here. I have no intention of bashing the nobles.**


End file.
